


Thankyou for Flying

by shambling



Category: Cabin Pressure, The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fluff, Silly silly silly, complete nonsense that bit me and wouldn't let go, oh god I don't think I can remember how to write fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shambling/pseuds/shambling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur realises that the MJN crew have a few similarities to 4 other rather well known people who spend their time flying around helping people out. Well, nearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankyou for Flying

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a dialogue fic before. I hope this makes the remotest bit of sense.

"Morning Skip, tea with everything in it, coffee with nothing in it, Skip?"

"Yes Arthur."

"We're a bit like The A-Team don't you think?"

"In what way is that Arthur? Hello Douglas."

"Hello Gentleman, what are you wondering about now Arthur, only we've got to be ready to fly in an hour."

"I was just telling Skip how we're a bit like the A -Team."

"Really? Do tell..."

"Well, there's the idiot one who really loves flying, and he's quite like me, then there's the one whose good at talking people into doing things, and the ah... the in charge one and, well... the other one."

"So to recap Arthur, you are implying that Captain Creiff here is..."

"B.A. Baracus, yes. The analogy sort of falls down a bit there."


End file.
